


With the Lights Out, It's More Dangerous

by Idiot_Kuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Late teen years, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer Love, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, bad boy character, effeminate male, how do I tag without spoiling, im trying to think of tags, lots of swearing, more tags will be added when my brain is actually functioning, my own plot is making my heart hurt, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_Kuma/pseuds/Idiot_Kuma
Summary: Timothy thought everything was going all right, he was almost to his senior year of high school and his secret was still safe. That is until he woke up with lipstick on the mirror, panties on the floor, and an unsettling feeling that began to follow him around. Every night his mind would tell him that it wasn't safe, but he couldn't remember why. That's when he meets Hyde, Timothy's only source of comfort from his troubled feelings. Every time they meet, his sense of security grows into something greater and at the end of each passing day, Timothy crawls into bed with more and more confidence. But once he settles down and turns out the lights, the danger is greater than ever.





	With the Lights Out, It's More Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story (That I'm committed to anyways). I've written stories before, but this is the first one that I'm posting and plan on finishing. I hope this first chapter isn't too long and that the plot twist at the end will hook you enough to keep you reading. The characters, setting, and plot (even though it might be cliche at times) is all original. There will be some extra notes at the end, but besides that, I hope y'all enjoy this.

Easy till the Lights Went Out

 

\---

     There was lipstick on the mirror and panties on the floor.

     Timothy Houston stood in his room, naked and confused. His room was a mess. Actually, that's an understatement; his room was a disaster. Various pieces of clothing were strewn across the floor and any other visible surfaces. Objects were also knocked over during the heat of last night's moment. Whatever the hell kind of moment that was. Timothy's memory was hazy and thinking about it was making him a little—The objects on the floor were now like traps in adventure movie, but he was able to make it to the bathroom without losing a foot. After tragically losing everything he's probably eaten in the last twenty-four hours, he turned to the mirror. In pink lipstick there was a simple and quite cliché message.

_Had a fun time_

_Call me_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

_♥_

     He studied his appearance in what little space the message had left uncovered. He was a goddamn mess. The same lipstick from the mirror was smeared on his lips and cheeks. Two blossoming hickies were nestled among his freckled neck and shoulders. Not even his hair that he took pride in was spared. It was sticking up in every which way. There was so much of it sticking up that all you could really see was the brown colour that was supposed to be overlaid by dyed blonde. Dark, tired green eyes stared right back at him, glazed over from whatever crazy experience had occurred there. With a small mumble, he let out the only thought in his mind.

"What the fuck?"

 

\---

     Timothy was trying to organize his thoughts. He was beyond lucky that his parents wouldn't be home for another day or two. They decided to finally take a much-needed holiday vacation to some spa resort several states farther south. He really couldn't care less. Considering that he was seventeen and almost done with his junior year of high school, they decided to let him stay at the house (Probably more for their benefit than his). What they didn't consider was that teens nowadays are doing even crazier shit than before, like apparently hooking up with some stranger, getting shit faced, and then making a mess. He had cleaned up the message on the mirror, well, not before jotting the number down, and had put on some bland, normal underwear. The pair he wore contrasted heavily to the ones he held. His soft hands gently rubbed over the equally as soft panties. They were a large, but skimpy nonetheless. The dark purple silk and black lace stood out well against his pale skin.

     Timothy let out a deep sigh tossed the article of clothing to the side, somewhere into his closet. Thankfully, the clothes around the room were his so he just threw those in the closet as well. Shoving the idea of the underwear to the back of his mind, he began to focus on the bigger picture as he started picking up the fallen objects. Some books, two small lamps, little knickknacks, and some framed pictures. "What the hell happened" he mumbled again. He's probably said that twenty times already, but it still was a concerned question of his. He obviously knew something lewd had happened and that there was definitely alcohol involved. He could smell it on himself and in his room. After picking up everything, he lit some incense and sat down. Timothy started to go over everything one by one.

     "Okay. I know I went out to that new club in downtown. It was easy to get in. I remember dancing, socializing, and just having fun in general. Stole a few drinks from the place, so that must be where I started getting shitfaced, but not fully. I know for a fact that I left the club by myself. God fucking dammit. I don't remember getting an additional member to my solo party. Between the club and here, I somehow picked someone up, or something like that. I think I remember talking to someone here. We were having a few drinks and just socializing about something. FUCK! I can't think of the face. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I let a complete stranger into the house! Mom and Dad are going to skin me alive just because of that alone. We-we were talking and drinking and then we..."

     He stopped and his face began to grow hot as he started to remember a little of what happened after they talked. It had felt like the room was a sauna. The kissing was rough and needy, but not sloppy. It was definitely not the strangers first time. They knew what they were doing. His skin had felt hot where their hands ran over him. Clothes started to fall the moment they began. They had stumbled slowly across his room, stopping at every surface they ran in to so that they could deepen the kisses and feel up one another. They had stopped to lean back in to his desk, tongues slowly exploring each other's mouths. They hit his dresser next to take of their pants. By the time they got to his bed they were both stripped down to just their underwear, but that was soon taken off as well. Hot breaths, panting and moaning. They groped each other and he remembered how their bodies rubbed together and how it felt so good when the person touched him. It was so good, especially when the person—He had to stop his memory there. He was beginning to get a little hard and he did not need to think about the next part and masturbate. That was something for a whole different time. His whole body now felt hot and he decided that a cold shower would be a great next step.

 

\---

     After Timothy refreshed himself, he decided to just get his daily tasks out of the way before he stresses out even more. He was in the middle of eating when he got a text. He picked up his phone, praying that it wasn't his parents. Thankfully it was just his friend Scott.

 

_Scott: Hey man, hows it going?_

_Timothy: Nothing much, just eating. Hbu?_

_Scott: Obviously I'm dreading tomorrow._

_Timothy: Why? What's happening tomorrow?_

_Scott: Dude...are you serious rn?_

_Timothy: What?_

_Scott: Oh youre sooooo screwed_

_Scott: Tomorrow we go back to school. Today Is the last day of winter break._

_Timothy: jskhfoaid_

_Timothy: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!?!?!??!!!!_

_Scott: Lord have mercy on your fucked up soul_

_Timothy: What the fuck, I thought today was Saturday!!!_

_Scott: Yeah..._

_Scott: You're screwed._

_Scott: Well see ya tomorrow :)_

 

     Well Timothy was now stressed again, but for multiple reasons. He went to the club Friday, which means he was either passes out all Saturday or that other stuff happened but he couldn't remember. Either one was a big possibility. He double checked the calendar to see if Scott was shitting him, but sadly, he wasn't. It was Sunday, which was soul crushing to know he didn't have an extra day of break, but also meant that his parents were coming home either today or tomorrow. He felt so screwed in multiple ways right now.

 

\---

     It was cold. Really fucking cold. Timothy mentally cursed the weather as he walked to school. He was only thankful for four things: Coffee, jackets, the short distance from home and school, and that his parents plane ride home is currently grounded due to this shitty weather. He continued down the old sidewalk that seemed to be slowly merging with nature, same with the road next to him. Every once on a while a car would speed pass. He lived in Blackpool, a decent sized town that had a charming atmosphere to it. There was really only one main road, it ran through the center of town and majority of the shops, entertainment, and restaurants in this town resided alongside it. There were a lot of trees in Blackpool and toward the outskirts of town were forests or fields leading to the next towns over. The mall was quite a ways away, so most of the teens here found entertainment in either dicking around in the woods and fields, sneaking into the junkyard, or going to the lake that gave Blackpool its name. The lake here wasn’t light blue on sunny days and grey on dark ones like any normal lake, but instead it was a dark blue even on the brightest of days and almost perfectly black during darker days. Even though the town was nice, Timothy was currently walking in twenty degree weather, has already slid across unexpected ice twice, and was clutching to his coffee like his life depended on it. He didn’t get a good night’s sleep, but how could he with panicked thoughts flowing through his mind. He arrived at the school and just when he thought everything would finally be calm for the morning, a weight pushed heavily into him, causing him and the other person to stumble.

     "What the actual fuck!" He exclaimed, turning quickly only to see that it was his dumbass friends, Scott and Danny. Timothy gave them a glare but couldn’t help but give a weak smile. It was hard to stay made at these two dorks, but the sexual fiasco from the other day was still bothering him. They all exchanged good mornings and walked into the large, two story building. Like most high schools, there was almost too much spirit on campus. The colours blue and black were integrated in any way possible. Their mascot, the jackal, was painted on walls and there was even a cheesy, but still kind of cool statute also. Timothy was ‘meh’ on the whole thing but Scott and Danny tooked great pride in it, as if they were defenders of this whole school. Which, now thinking about, wasn’t too far from the truth. Both of his friends were on sports teams for the school. They helped represent it, he guessed. Scott was on the basketball team and his height really hinted at that fact. It was always easy to find Scott on the court because it’s quite hard to lose a red head in a group of brown haired kids. On the other hand, Danny was a little tougher to spot on the field. He was a member of the football team and he definitely had the muscles to prove it. Danny’s darker skin and the number ‘twelve’ were what always helped Timothy spot him during games. Timothy, well, he was a member of the going home club. He didn’t dig sports but the players were interesting. Timothy tried his best to support his childhood friends and watch them play, but sometimes he was still clueless on the subject.

     There were some other students in the hall but it was too early for the “rush hour traffic” to occur. They had forty minutes till first class and wisely used this time to get more coffee, walk the halls with confidence, and socialize. “So Tim Tim, how was your scare yesterday?” Scott questioned with a shit eating grin on his face. Timothy glared lightly at him in response. When Danny looked at Scott with a confused look, the tall teen explained the situation from yesterday and the two of them gave Timothy a sympathetic look.

     “Yo, Tim, are you sure you’re okay though? You just seem a little off today.” Danny asked with a bit more concern. Scott agreed with that question and piped in again, “Yeah, Timmy boy, you seem a little more, I dunno, aggravated and spaced out.”

     Timothy just shrugged and gave a lame excuse of ‘just a rough weekend’, which wasn’t a lie, but a wasn’t the exact truth either. His friends shrugged and guessed he just didn’t want to talk about it. He was happy that they understood him. They eventually split up fifteen minutes before the bell. They all liked getting into their classrooms early and avoiding the crowds. Timothy also liked this because he now had fifteen minutes to brood in silence and reflect on everything. He walked up the stairs to his first class only to find the teacher and two other students there. He calmly took off his winter coat but kept his light jacket on. He fell into his chair and quietly leaned forward to hit his head on the desk. He stayed there, forehead on the desk and staring at the floor. He couldn’t really explain his feelings on the situation, he had so many. He was angry, sad, scared, lustful, confused, and so much more. But after thinking about his feelings more, he realize that there was one word that wrapped most of his emotions up.

     He felt violated.

     Someone entered his home and he couldn’t remember their face. It was most likely some pervy stranger. A stranger was in his home and he was too drunk to think rationally. A stranger was in his room. A stranger was in his bed and on his body. Tears began to prick Timothy’s eyes as he stared at his shoes, the reality of the situation was still sinking in. He began to mentally curse himself, but before the depressed atmosphere around him could suffocate the whole classroom, the bell rang. He wiped his eyes as he sat up, trying to play it as if they were just tired tears. Oh god, he felt so ashamed and he wondered if anyone could tell. The rest of class was boring and exhaustion was beginning to hit Timothy harder. The coffee he had earlier wasn't keeping him awake, and the dull lecture on the Jacobite rising of 1745 wasn't helping. The only thing that the coffee did do was make his body scream for a bathroom break. Giving out a soft sigh, he stood up and grabbed the bathroom pass that hung next to the door. He didn't even wait for acknowledgment from the teacher, just raised the pass as he left the room.

     By the time Timothy finished his business, there was still forty something minutes left of class. He wasn't in a rush to get back to the lecture, so he decided to take his sweet ol' time. The halls were like a ghost town, the sound of a cherry coke falling from the vending machine echoed in the silent commons area. Grabbing the soda, he shoved his free hand (and the hall pass) into his jacket pocket and started to slowly make his way back to class. He felt like the only person on campus. It was nice to feel like he was actually one of the top dogs of the school, but he knew he would never be one. He wasn't a complete loser, he had two good friends and a good amount of acquaintances, but he was far from being "popular". He was the cool and laid back kid in school...right? That's what he pictured himself as, but did people think differently? Right now he was far from laid back, he just felt so on edge. Timothy knew he shouldn't be so tense just because of the whole sexual situation over the weekend, but the whole thing felt off.

     Timothy rounded the corner to a hall lined with windows that looked out to the sports fields behind the school. He liked this hallway. Taking a sip from his soda, he watched the gym class stretching and doing various small exercises. Okay, maybe he didn’t necessarily like this hallway, but he enjoyed to people watch _from_  this hallway. He then faintly smelled smoke. Not like a fire, but a cigarette instead. It wasn't uncommon to find kids smoking on campus, but he still wanted to see who it was this time. Stepping closer to the window, he looked up and was right. Some kid was skipping class and smoking on the roof. The boy had a dwindling cigarette between his fingers while he leaned against the half wall that kept idiots from falling.

     Timothy just stared up at him, at his black hair and leather jacket. He was one of those "bad boys", pierced ears and all. He didn’t realize that he was intensely staring at the kid until his eyes locked onto bored eyes. Timothy's felt his face heat up at being caught, but before he could turn away, an arm wrapped around him. He jumped and looked wide eyed at whoever decided to give him a fucking heart attack. He saw that it was someone he knew and relaxed a bit. Thien Moore wasn't in a sport but he was in the photography club. They met just only at the beginning of the school year, but they got along pretty good.

     "Sup, Tim. Didn't expect you to be here" Thien said with a smile, not noticing the smoking boy because he was too fixated on the smaller teen he was addressing. With his arm still around Timothy, he slightly tugged the boy and they both started walking off.

     "Nothing much, man. Just a bit tired." Timothy responded, casting a final look to the smoking boy only to see his bored expression still staring back at him while taking a drag of his cigarette. Timothy's face heated up again and he turned back to focus on what Thien was talking to him about.

 

\---

     The rest of the day was slow but Timothy got through it without falling asleep, well, not fully asleep anyways. He may have snuck a few light naps in during lunch and math. He was currently heading home, trying not to slip on the hidden ice this time around. He had already said goodbye to Scott and Danny, so now he was alone with all his worries. Sure, the hazy event from the weekend still gave him chills, but he got a text from his parents that caused his stomach to flip a little. They were already home and unpacking. He was scared to look them in the eyes and try not to look guilty. Oh man, he was screwed. He couldn't lie for shit and everyone could tell, they just brushed it off without a care, but not his parents. They always played 'good cop, bad cop' when he lied. They wouldn't stop till they know the truth. He had finally arrived at the apartment complex that he lived in. It was only four stories high, but now it felt like the building was towering over him. He made his way up the outside stairs and got off on the third floor. He took his time getting to the front door, the butterflies in his stomach began to panic again.

     Timothy opened the door and entered with a small 'I'm home'. His room was at the back of the apartment, so he had to try and act natural when he passed his parents. His dad was watching the news and his mom was sitting by him, crocheting a blanket. The news segment was on a successful push for LGBTQ+ rights and his dad sat there ranting about 'all these damn faggots', 'there's only two genders', 'America is going to hell', and so on and so forth. His mother only nodded and mumbled monotone 'yeah's and 'that’s nice honey's, clearly not paying attention to anything. Timothy was glad they weren't focused on him, but the things his father, and sometimes his mother, complained about hurt him. Each word left his heart feeling heavy and the atmosphere was suffocating him with hate.

     He went to his room, dropped his bag onto the floor, and threw himself to his bed. He let out a deep sigh and laid in some peace. He was here, in his room, he was safe in his room. He tried to keep calming himself down, but the original unsettling feeling came back. He felt safe on his bed, but also felt that it was wrong. A small part of him wanted to run from his bed. The situation that happened here was worrisome, but the emotions he was getting were beyond what they should be. Timothy had been laying in bed for a half hour already and his parents still hadn't called for him. He sat up with a sigh of relief, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave his room and enter enemy territory, so he opted to do his homework. He grabbed a folder from his bag and took out a worksheet. Looking down at the paper he let out a groan. It was all about the Jacobite rising of 1745. Well, it was better than sulking in his room all night.

 

\---

     It had been an hour before a serious voice called for him. Timothy's face paled the second he heard the orders. It felt like his gut was twisting and turning and his hands became clammy. He walked out to the living room, trying to act like he wasn't scared shitless. He was met with his parents standing side by side, both with their arms crossed. They looked calm, but the vibe they were giving off was a clear 'you are so dead'. A lump began to form in his throat when his father spoke up.

     "So...how was everything while we were away? No problems or anything?"

     Timothy quickly responded, "Nope, everything was in shipshape."

     His mother raised her eyebrow and piped in, "Nothing what so ever?"

     Timothy felt himself beginning to sweat and he shook his head 'no'. _'Shit, shit, shit! They know something happened.'_ He thought, trying to keep his panic hidden. He froze completely in place when his mother uncrossed her arms. With one hand on her hip, she held up the other. Hanging from her index finger was a pair of large size panties. The purple silk and black lace contrasted greatly from his parents' angry faces.

     "Then would you like to explain why I found _this_ in your room?" She looked at him with sharp eyes, "So, let us ask you one more time. How was everything while we were away? No problems or anything?"

     Timothy stood there frozen with fear. His mouth hung open and he was having trouble forming words. His parents could definitely see his pure panic by now. After taking too long to answer his mother's question, his father raised his voice to show that this was the last straw.

      **"Timothy Everett Houston, did you or did you not bring a girl into this house? Because it sure as hell looks like it."**

     Timothy looked down and muttered out a fearful yes.

      **“What did you say?”**

     Timothy looks up and put on his most confident expression because he was about to tell the biggest lie in his life.

     “Yes. I brought a girl over while you were both on vacation. She must have left _those_ in my room.”

     His parents looked at him hard and he stared back as fierce as he could, shaking while he held his tears back. His father let out a deep sigh and began to lay down the punishment, “Timothy, you will be grounded for a month. No TV or video games, no more dessert, you are not allowed to hang out with your friends after school, and your ass better be in bed by ten unless your schoolwork says otherwise.”

     Timothy settled down and nodded in understanding. His mother then wrapped up the conversation, “Now go grab some dinner and go straight to your room.” Timothy nodded again and shuffled off to grab some food. His parents had dispersed and went back to what they were doing. His mother threw the lewd underwear into the trash and washed her hands. With dinner in his shaky hands, he walked to his room and closed his door behind him. He carefully put the plate on his desk before collapsing at the side of his bed. He just let all his emotions out and tears of fear, sadness, and relief ran down his face, trying to conceal his sobbing by shoving his face into the mattress.

     He was so relieved his parents believed his lie. He would truly be dead if they knew what really happened.

     That the person he brought in was a man and that the underwear was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters introduced in (by appearance):  
> Timothy Houston – Main character. Is in some deep shit, deeper than he realizes.  
> Scott Byers – Childhood friend. A tall redhead that's on the basketball team.  
> Daniel (Danny) Mills – Childhood friend. Deeply tanned and muscular football player.  
> Smoker boy – "Bad boy" image. Currently bored and smokes.  
> Thien Moore – Friend made at the beginning of Junior year. Dark haired and part of the photography club.  
> Samuel (Sam) Houston (Timothy's Dad) - A large, stern (and bigoted) man that loves his family.  
> Sherry Houston (Timothy's Mom) - A confident and stern woman that loves her husband and pretends that she's listening to him.
> 
> The title to this story is heavily inspired by a Nirvana song and the title for this chapter is inspired from a song by McCafferty.  
> I also posted this over on Wattpad under the same title. I'll be uploading on both Ao3 and Wattpad simultaneously.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be posting the second one sometime soon.  
> (Btw, it pained me to write some of this *cough*hisdadranting*cough*. It took me a couple minutes to type out all that hate (TnT) )


End file.
